


In Case You Didn't Know

by AlonelyDreamer



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonelyDreamer/pseuds/AlonelyDreamer
Summary: This came from a request: A reader x Elijah based on the song by Bret Young In Case You Didn't Know





	In Case You Didn't Know

You had been dating Elijah for three months now. You knew he wasn’t being honest with you about everything but you trusted him when he told you it was for your own good. You knew, deep down, that whatever was going on with his siblings was too important for you to get involved. But that night you had your biggest fight. You couldn’t take it anymore, you thought he might be cheating on you because he was never “home” with you. He kept saying he had to be there for his siblings but you saw the way that Hayley girl looked at him. It was the way you looked at him. After you confronted him about Hayley he kept saying that it wasn’t like that, that she was the mother of his niece, that she was married to some guy named Jackson. 

The fight ended in bed. You were in his arms and he was stroking your hair like he would do when you were in bed together.

“I love you,” he said, suddenly.

He had never told you that before. Maybe if he had you wouldn’t have fought like that.  
“In case you didn’t know,” he continued. “I love you,” he repeated. “And I’d be lying if I said I could live without you. You’re the best thing in my life. You make me a better person. And I’m not being honest with you about a lot of things because I want to protect you. I’m not delusional. I know this won’t work if I don’t tell you what you don’t know about me. But give me time. I just need time. And when everything is in order, I’ll tell you the truth about everything. But right now, I just need you to believe me. I love you and not Hayley. I love you like I never loved anyone. And it’d kill me to lose you.”

You stayed silent for a minute, taking in what you had just heard. If only he had said it earlier you wouldn’t had said all those things you regret now.

“I love you too.”


End file.
